1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a roller or in-line roller skate including a boot whose sole is associated with an upper plate of a frame on which the skating wheels are arranged.
2. Background and Material Information
Such skates are usually equipped with a braking device, both to be able to meet safety requirements and make it possible to perform certain figure skating or acrobatic maneuvers.
Thus, it is generally provided to position a fixed friction element affixed to a rear portion of the frame and being capable of entering into a rubbing, or frictional contact with the ground, in view of an efficient braking, through an action caused by the skater to lift the front wheels.
Brakes of this type are very efficient for undertaking an emergency stop.
Based on the same principle, there are also devices, as described, for example, in European patent applications No. 681 856 and No. 681 857, U.S. Pat. No. 5,465,984 wherein the friction brake is journalled on the frame and is activated by an arm connected to a journalled collar of the boot.
In this case, the skater, with a rearward inclination movement of his leg, pushes the braking block against the ground by means of the connecting arm, while maintaining all the skate wheels on the ground.
Experience has shown that to facilitate the use for a beginner, it was necessary to arrange the friction element as close as possible to the ground because the amplitude of displacement allowed by the collar is limited, either by construction, or by the skater himself as a function of his ability.
This has led the manufacturers of skates equipped with this type of brake, to slant or bevel the lateral edges of the friction elements so that the skater is not subject of ill-timed brake shocks when inclining his skate during the pushing phase or in the curves.
It is easy to understand the very harmful consequences of such a fact, which, in addition, results in a decrease in the braking surface caused by the lateral beveling imparted to the friction element.